Bodyguard? WTH!
by Zoccshan
Summary: Entah karena over lebay atau ke-overprotektifan sang kakek, Konan dikirimin 9 pria gak bermerk untuk menjadi bodyguard-nya. Tapi buat apa memberikan bodyguard ke salah satu guru yang paling ditakuti se-KHS itu? KonanAkatsuki. ItaKonanPein. HIATUS!


**+ Summary +**

**Entah karena**** over**** lebay atau**** ke-over**** protektifan ****sang ****kakek, ****Konan dik****irim****i sembilan pria**** gak bermerk ****menjabat sebagai****bodyguard-****nya. ****Tapi untuk****apa ****memberikan**** bodyguard**** ke ****salah satu ****guru yang paling ditakuti se-KHS itu?**

.

.

Pagi ini cerah. Matahari masih menyilaukan dan burung gereja pun tetap bernyanyi sambil mengitari kota dengan suara baritonnya. Yah, walaupun sangsurya masih menebarkan sinar panas tanpa ampun, bersyukurlah masih ada sekumpulan awan putih yang sudi mengambang di atas bangunan Konoha _high school_.

Dan bila memasuki sekolah tadi, lebih baik anda sekalian langsung ke lantai tiga dan mengunjungi salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan IPS-XII. Kenapa? Nah, ayo ke TKP.

Dari dalam ruangan kelas, terdengar suara kapur yang dengan cepat terkikis di permukaan _blackboard_. Setelah selesai menorehkan goresan indah disana, tiba-tiba si pemegang kapur langsung membalikan badan sebesar 180 derajat, membuat semua anak didik yang ada di bangku menjadi sedikit tersentak.

Wanita berambut biru pendek itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, matanya yang bagaikan elang mengawasi secara cermat satu persatu muridnya.

Dan dari sudut pandang manapun, ia mewajibkan SEMUA murid untuk menyalin—hal yang sudah ia tulis di_ blackboard_ ke buku mereka masing-masing. Mau yang sedang malas, tidak niat, tidur, tangannya patah, jarinya hilang, otaknya tidak ada, koma atau berbagai alasan lainnya, ia sama sekali TIDAK AKAN MAU peduli. Cuih.

Lalu saat matanya mulai menjelajah ke deretan meja bagian belakang, kedua alisnya bertemu, yang langsung membuat suasana kelas semakin terasa berat.

.

.

.

**BODYGUARD? WTH!**

**"Bodyguard? Wth!" punya zo**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ****Konan**** &**** Akatsuki; ****Ita****Konan****Pein **

**Genre : ****Family, Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : ****AU, OOC,**** Typos,**** Humor-Garing-Gaje, etc.**

**A/N : Hm, my first Akatsuki-humor. Tapi bukan berarti fic****t ini terus-terusan bikin kamu**** ketawa**** pas****nge****baca ****per****chapter****-****nya. Masing-masing ****h****umor dan ****r****omanc****e**** ada bagian****nya**** sendiri, jadi kayaknya ngga terlalu kecampur.**

**(Pein matanya normal, Sasori bukan boneka, Tobi ngga pake topeng, Kakuzu ngga pake cadar, Zetsu ngga kayak tumbuhan venus****)**

**Kalau ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**FIRST**. Awal Kedatangan

.

.

Secara perlahan ia berjalan menuju mahkluk yang sedang diamati. Murid lain hanya terdiam, membiarkan suara langkah dari ujung _heels_ yang bertemu lantai menggema sendirian. Entah kenapa suara itu mendekati nada lagu '_Y__our life will go out'_ nyanyian _Celine Dion_.

Sampai akhirnya suara tadi berhenti tepat di depan meja seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang, yang dengan sangat-amat-santai menaruh pipi berkumis kucingnya di atas meja. Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi, disana sudah tersedia ratusan ml cairan semerbak bernama iler sebagai pendukung _glow_ dari wajahnya.

"**Uzumaki**-_san_," panggilnya dengan nada rendah, sefrekuensi 21 Hz.

"Hngg, nanti saja.."

Semua murid menelan ludah. Semakin Naruto menggumam tidak jelas karena tidurnya diganggu sang guru, samakin dingin juga temperatur kelas. Tapi tidak ada yang berani menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan cowok bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Uzumaki—" ia mulai mengambil penggaris panjang kebanggaan yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. "—_san_!"

**CTAR! **

Suara penggaris yang dihantamkan dengan kencang di atas meja pun terdengar nyaring, membuat orang lain di sekitar jadi terlonjak kaget dan gelas kaca yang diminum **Kakashi**-_sensei_ di ruang guru pecah berhamburan.

"AH! I-Iya, **Konan**-_sensei_!" bersama gerak iler yang bergoyang mengikuti ayunan kepalanya, ia kembali terduduk tegak dengan mata merah yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa itu fenomena geosfer?" tanyanya cepat dengan nada datar.

"I-Itu—"

**CTAR!**

"Sebutkan manfaat citra penginderaan jauh dan SIG sebagai media informasi fenomena geosfer?"

"A-Ano—"

**CTAR!**

"Kenapa Masashi Kishimoto ngga membuat Komik _shoujo_ aja?"

"E-Eh! _Sensei,_ aku tau kenapa!—"

**C****ET**—

Konan mem_pause_ aksinya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tokoh utamanya!"

—**TAR!**

Deretan pertanyaan dadakan oleh guru geografi kelas XII menguasai ruangan, dan tentu saja untuk murid tipikal Naruto Uzumaki hanya bisa bernyanyi A-I-U-E-O. Dan karena itulah Konan tidak sudi menerimanya dan selalu menghentikan jawaban dengan cara mengayunkan penggaris ke meja, lalu mengganti pertanyaan lagi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai yang melakukan pelanggaran jadi menderita kepusingan akut, gegar otak dan impotensi.

Tapi Naruto bersyukur karena sekarang Konan memakai penggaris. Ia ingat sewaktu Konan pertamakali mengajar di tahun lalu, gurunya itu membawa cambuk, tali tambang dan tali kafan ke kelas _senpai_-nya. Entahlah untuk apa.

Sebenarnya sih Konan memang bukanlah guru ter_killer _di Konoha _h__igh __s__chool_ seperti **Asuma**-_sensei_ yang bisa membakar bola beserta gawang murid kelas XII dengan pemantiknya, hanya karena mereka masih bermain bola di saat ujian nasional sudah dekat. Ataupun guru tergalak pangkal bacot bin nyolot seperti **Anko**-_sensei_.

Yah, walaupun Konan jarang mengaum (rid : membentak) pada muridnya, kalau sudah kesal ia akan memperlakukan siapapun yang menjadi dalang mood jelek itu sampai mati kutu-secebol-cebolnya-kutu seperti Naruto tadi.

Apalagi kalau dia marah. Kuping saja yang biasa mengeluarkan ingus bisa-bisa ikutan berbusa ketika mendengar omelan berserta _cencored-words_-nya yang menyebabkan penyakit makan ampla.

Tapi untungnya sampai saat ini sebagai murid-murid yang baik, mereka sudah merasa cukup—bahkan lebih—dengan sifat Konan. Sampai mereka mem_polling_-nya untuk menjadi urutan kedua guru wanita yang paling ditakuti sesudah **Tsunade**-_sensei_**.**

Kenapa di urutan kedua bukanlah Anko-_sensei_?

Jawabannya mudah. Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut di ruang guru, tepat di meja Anko-_sensei_ tertulis sebuah semboyan semi-gaul yang berbunyi "_Talk More, Do Less_". Untuk meja **Kurenai**-_sensei_yang ada di sebelahnya juga punya semboyan berbunyi, "_Cintai Semua Murid Di KHS Seperti Mencintai Peliharaanmu__._"

Watdehel?

Guru cantik, baik, rajin menabung, dan lemah-lembut-lunglai-lesu-lamban itu yang menulis seboyan gaje seperti tadi? Tunggu sebentar—_cut-cut-cut!_

...

Oke, setelah penjelasan dari _Author_, ternyata di _fict_ ini Kurenai-_sensei_ belum menikah dan hanya mempunyai sebuah peliharaan kodok bernama Brutus Setingki Deni Phantomhive yang sangat-amat-ia-sayangi. Karena itu jangan heran semboyan tadi ada di mejanya.

Sedangkan di ujung ruangan, terdapatlah sebuah meja milik Konan yang bertuliskan semboyan :

"_Talk Less, __**Kill**__ More_."

Dengan cepat polling SMS guru-yang-paling-menakutkan untuk Konan naik 150% dari semula. Apalagi setelah mereka tau dari mana asal tinta merah berbau besi amis yang dipakai Konan untuk menebalkan kata 'kill' disana.

Ehm! Lupakan penjelasan tadi dan kembali ke cerita..

Di saat Konan masih menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku rok hitam seatas lututnya bergetar, membuat ia menghentikan kegiatan sejenak. Konan pun meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah menjadi kuburan di mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah menyenderkan punggung di balik pintu kelas yang sudah tertutup, ia menjawab telfon yang memberi kedipan pertanda panggilan penting. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau lalu meletakkan benda itu di sebelah telinganya dalam diam—tidak mengatakan '_M__o__s__hi-mo__s__hi'_, '_Mochi-mochi_' atau 'Bakpao-bakpao!' seperti kebanyakan orang.

Lalu beberapa saat setelah ia terdiam mendengar penjelasan di media telekomunikasi tersebut, ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut—seperti hendak melihat orang yang mau kelindes truk. Oh, oke.. di situasi itu ekspresinya tetap datar.

Cepat-cepat ia mengembalikan ekspresi mahalnya seperti semula lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

**~zo: bdygrd wth~**

.

.

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan tangan yang sudah terlipat seperti tali sepatu, wanita dengan jepit bunga rafflesia di rambutnya memainkan _heels_ yang ia pakai di atas rumput. Pandangannya kadang bergerak tak menentu, dimulai dari arah kakinya sampai ke orang-orang berjas hitam, anak SD dan tukang fotokopi yang berhamburan (rith : berada) di sekitarnya.

Lalu setelah menunggu beberapa menit, orang-orang itu mulai bubar untuk makan di warteg tekstil sebelah pemakaman, atau kemanapun perginya ia juga tidak peduli. Merasa suasana sudah sepi, Konan mulai mendongakkan wajah untuk melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya dikerumuni mereka.

Dilihatnya dari jauh sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama marga keluarganya, bukan nama parfum, merk tas atau apalah.

Nisan yang di hadapan dupa-nya terdapat foto kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Konan mulai memajukan langkah ke depan. Secara perlahan ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nisan itu agar sejajar dengan matanya. Menatap lekat-lekat kedua orang di dalam foto tersebut.

Ya, foto kedua orangtuanya yang sempat dipotret ketika mereka ber-_fotobox_ ria di mall.

"_Okaasan_.. _Otousan_.." gumamnya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Kenapa secepat ini?"

Angin bertiup kencang, mendukung suasana sedih disana, sekaligus membuat helaian rambut birunya mengikuti gerak angin dan juga wig om-om yang beberapa meter di sebelahnya lepas dan terbang ke empang.

Perlahan iapun memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdoa.

...

"Konan," suara serak-serak-basah-gatal-kering yang sebelumnya menelfon pun kembali terdengar. Orang yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dan merapatkan blazer hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu membalas pandangan dengan tatapan datar.

Ia menangkap sosok seseorang berpakaian tradisional hitam—bukan kebaya—yang telah menyilangkan tangan di dada. Rambut panjang yang senada dengan pakaiannya pun ia biarkan terurai sehingga ada beberapa helai yang mengikuti gerak hembusan angin. Paras tenang yang selalu mewakili setiap wajah dari klan besarnya. Paras _Squidward Tortellini_.

Hn, **Madara Uchiha**.

Adik temannya yang mendapatkan calon mertua dari teman kakak ipar teman sepembantunya—bah, dipersingkat aja—ayah dari ibunya yang juga merupakan kakeknya.

"Kakek turut berduka cita.."

"Aku juga.." ia mengangguk sambil berusaha menarik otot ujung bibirnya agar dapat tersenyum. Yah, walaupun yang keluar hanya senyuman maksa ala geraman _bulldog_.

"Kau masih tinggal sendiri di rumahmu?"

Konan mengangguk. Kakeknya memang mengatakan 'rumahmu' karena sudah beberapa tahun wanita berumur 25 tahun itu tinggal terpisah dari orangtua karena alasan berkerja rodi di Konoha. Rumahnya yang dulu di Ame memang sedikit lebih besar, tapi ia lebih nyaman bertempat tinggal di rumahnya yang sekarang. Selain tidak rawan tsunami, letaknya juga sangat dekat dengan sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang punya luas berhektar-hektar, WC lebih dari 20 ruangan dan kamar sebanyak 10,5 ruangan," promosinya dengan muka datar.

Konan mengerutkan kening. Ketauan deh keluarga Uchiha suka sembelit, WC-nya kebanyakan gitu. Mungkin disana ada WC _portable_ yang bisa dibawa ke mana-mana.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula tempat kerjaku jauh dari rumah keluarga. Dan juga.. aku bukan seorang Uchiha."

"Tidak baik seperti itu, Konan. Ibumu dulu bermarga Uchiha. Kau punya darahnya. Ya walaupun ayahmu memang kelas 'chupauw'."

Penjelasan dari Madara yang masuk-akal-namun-menyinggung itu membuat ia melirikan mata ke arah foto seorang wanita dewasa yang ada di dalam foto nisan. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau wajah ibunya benar-benar replika dari sang kakek yang ada di depan.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan tetap tinggal di rumahku.."

Madara menghela nafas, ia sudah yakin kalau cucu-nya yang ini memang sedikit susah untuk dibujuk. "Baiklah, tapi kakek punya dua permintaan untukmu.."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Pertama, kalau sudah malam lampu harus dimatikan. Sekarang listrik mahal."

"Oh.." jawabnya dengan malas, seingatnya ia membayar tagihan rumahnya sendiri, lagipula tabungannya di _bank_ maupun di celengan ayamnya ada banyak. "Lalu yang kedua?"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga tau."

.

.

**z****o: bdygrd wth~**

.

.

"Madara-_sama_, jet-nya sudah siap," terdengar suara dari supir pribadi kakeknya.

Yang diberitahupun mengangguk, "Siapkan lagi satu ojek untuk mengantar cucu-ku ini kembali ke rumahnya.."

"Baik, Madara-_sama_."

Konan mendengus malas mendengar kepelitan sang kakek.

"Kenapa Konan? Apa kau lebih mau diantar dengan sampan?"

Secepat kilat Konan menaikkan sudut bibirnya ala boneka ajeb chungkie bar, cakky, caki atau apalah namanya, "Tidak apa-apa kek, ojek saja sudah cukup.."

Akhirnya Madara pun berpisah dari Konan—yang akan diantar dengan ojek pesanan—dan iapun menaiki jet pribadinya. Ia duduk di kursi tengah bersama dengan seseorang pria yang sudah duduk disana sedari tadi.

'Harap memakai sabuk keamanan anda, sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas dengan ketinggian lima meter di atas permukaan tanah selama tiga menit. Terimakasih..'

Setelah pengumuman diumumkan, barulah pria di samping Madara membuka mulut.

"Ternyata **Orochimaru** memang sudah bergerak, ya?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar ke-khasan Uchiha. "Sampai-sampai si ular peot itu membuat kakakku dan suaminya seolah meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Hn, karena itu pasti setelah membunuh orangtua Konan, kini mereka akan mengincarnya."

"Jadi.. apa rencanamu?"

"Tenang saja **Fugaku**, aku sudah mengirim sembilan _bodyguard_ yang akan tinggal bersama Konan untuk melindunginya."

Orang itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk tersenyum sinis, seperti tidak suka. "Ya, sembilan orang. Termasuk anakku."

"Biarlah, mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi masalah perusahaan. Biarkan dirinya bebas sebentar seperti siput yang diberi garam."

.

.

**z****o: bdygrd wth~**

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Konan ke si supir ojek yang sudah mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Lalu orang itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan.

Konan mengenyitkan mata, curiga. "Apa?"

"Bayar neng, jaman gini ora ada yang gratis."

"Ada tempat gesek kartu?"

"..?"

"Hh, tidak bisa debit ya? Belum ada tunai.."

"Jiaah.. ngga kakek ngga cucunya.. kalo ngojek sama-sama ngga ada duit tunai! Emang ya, jaman sekarang orang pada kebalik..!" orang itu langsung ngedumel sendiri sambil menyalakan kembali mesin motor ayamnya.

Setelah ojek tidak jelas tadi pergi, ia membalikkan badan untuk memasuki rumah. Pertama ia membuka gembok dengan kuncinya, lalu mencongkel gembok kecil yang ada di dalamnya lagi. Setelah menulis sandi rumah di mesin, barulah ia menaruh sidik kelima jarinya di alat sensor untuk membuka pintu. Gadeng, Konan hanya tinggal memasukkan kawat kecil di lubang pintu lalu viola! Tidak perlu repot-repot membukanya.

Setelah masuk, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di samping ruang tengah.

Rumah ini hanya mempunyai tiga ruangan; kamar mandi, kamar pribadi dan ruang tengah yang sudah satu paket dengan dapur, meja makan, TV di depan kotatsu dan juga sofa sebagai tambahan. Rumahnya memang minimalis dan sederhana, tapi menurutnya sangat wuih dibandingkan tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang kelewat megah, bahkan di kamar mandi saja ia bisa tersesat selama berjam-jam.

Setelah sampai di kamar, ia membuka _blazer_ dan menggatungnya di lemari baju. Tanpa melepas apa-apa lagi ia langsung melemparkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi wajah yang terbenam di bantal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya meremas seprai motif _Telletubies_ yang membalut kasurnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya iapun tertidur pulas—ditandai dari remasannya yang sudah melonggar.

.

.

**z****o: bdygrd wth~**

.

.

_**PI EL EI WAI BI-O-WAI-BI-O-WAII..**_

Suara weker yang berasal dari ponselnya itu membuat Konan sedikit mengeliat di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Sesudah terbangun, ia meregangkan badannya sebentar dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah, bagaimanapun juga guru harus datang lebih pagi dari murid. Dengan mata yang masih buram dan keruh karena mengantuk, ia mengambil pakaian dari lemari lalu keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar mandi yang terletak terpisah dari kamarnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu untuk melewati ruang tengah, matahari yang belum muncul membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap seperti biasa. Lalu ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kakinya bukan menapak di atas lantai, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih empuk.

"_FUCK_! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Kau menginjak tanganku!"

"—!" sontak layar matanya langsung terbuka, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ruangan ini masih terlalu gelap untuk dilihat. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan sesuatu ketidakjelasan yang diinjaknya, tapi mendengar umpatan kasar tadi mau tidak mau ia harus tersentak kaget dan berjalan mundur.

**Duk****!**

"UNUN!"

Suara yang terdengar berbeda dari orang yang berbicara sebelumnya itu kembali membuatnya tersentak, dan iapun melangkah ke samping.

**Ngek****!**

"Konan-_sama_~ kau menginjak kepalaku.."

Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar yang gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya, apalagi dengan suara-suara yang entah darimana keluar sewaktu dirinya melangkah, seperti mainan bebek untuk mandi yang disebarkan di ruang tengah. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah gelap, sumpek dan tidak tau kenapa jadi bau laki-laki. Jangan kalian pikir bau _Axe_, _Musk_, bedak bau badan khusus laki-laki, parfum _he-syalalalala-he_ atau yang lainnya, karena yang sekarang dicium oleh hidung Konan adalah bau daki a.k.a keringet laki-laki.

"EH?" gumamnya pelan ditambah khawatir. "..Bau laki-laki?"

Refleks ia menjatuhkan pakaian lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke tembok untuk menyalakan saklar lampu, karena seingatnya ia belum menyalakan lampu satupun dari kemarin—mengingat saran dari kakeknya.

Ia segera menuju saklar lampu yang sudah sangat ia hafal dimana tempatnya itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia menginjak sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya terjatuh ke depan.

**Brukh****.**

Awalnya ia mengira akan menabrak lantai ataupun menabrak meja _kotatsu_, tapi ternyata wajahnya malah bertemu sesuatu yang keras—tapi lebih empuk dibandingkan lantai—dan berbidang.

Ia meringis sebentar sampai akhirnya ia sadar sedikit dengan keadaan ini, "Hah?" heran dengan apa yang ia jatuhi, sontak membuatnya menyentuh bagian itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas kain yang ia yakini sedang dikenakan orang itu.

Lalu walaupun pandangannya masih tidak terlalu jelas, Konan mencoba untuk menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia seperti merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang menerpa kulit wajah—terasa sangat dekat. Cepat-cepat ia taruh kedua tangannya ke depan untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang ada disana, dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang seperti hidung dan di bawahnya sebuah bibir yang terasa tipis, dan tangan kirinya menyentuh benda lunak seperti telinga yang terdapat banyak tindikan—entah paku atau apalah—disana.

**Glek****.**

'Ini.. wajah seseorang!' batinnya terkejut, sambil mencoba kembali berdiri dan menjauh dari pria itu—yang disimpulkan olehnya dari dadanya bidang dan rata. Lalu cepat-cepat ia raba tembok dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Saklar.

**Ctik****.**

Sinar itu langsung menerangi ruang tengah membuat mata Konan maupun orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu sedikit pusing karena proses adaptasi dari gelap ke terang. Setelah pandangan menjelas, ia langsung memutar badannya dan menghadap ke sekitar.

Dan kini Konan langsung menganga dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Ia memang bukan melihat Bruno Mars ngupil atau Justin Bieber yang rambutnya dipangkas habis di depannya, tapi ia melihat di ruang tengahnya.. tercecer banyak priayang sekarang hampir semua memandangnya sambil mengucek mata mereka yang juga sedang melalui tahap adaptasi pencahayaan.

"Konan-_sama_~ jangan tiba-tiba menyalakan lampu doong.." ujar yang berambut hitam jabrik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, melupakan roh Konan yang entahlah sudah kemana.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**Author's note**** :**

**Maaf****,**** kurang menarik ****dan malah**** garing****,**** ya? Hehe..**

**Ne, ****aku udah nulis kalo ini pairingnya ItaKonanPein****. ****Jadi ada dua pair romance yang kutonjolin. ****Tapi aku suka buat jalan cerita yang mengecoh last pairing loo****h****..**

.

.

**M****e****ne****rima kritik, saran dan pendapat :)**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
